Two Rhodes Diverged
by abbyfillion22
Summary: Nikki Heat actress, Natalie Rhodes is shot at the Frozen Heat premiere in the same fashion as the Lincoln Assassination.
1. Chapter 1

"Zip me up, will you?" Kate asked Rick. She pulled her hair away from her back and turned around. Rick had bought her a new custom Valentino black dress for the movie premiere. It was just loose enough to conceal her gun, which was the number one thing she looked for in a dress.

"Sure," said Rick, standing up from the couch to help her. He was already dressed in his tuxedo and was playing Call of Duty while waiting for her to be ready to leave. "You look amazing," he said, spinning her on her heels to face him.

She fixed his bow tie. "You clean up pretty nice too, Rick Castle."

Kate went back into the bathroom to fix her makeup. She didn't particularly want to go to the premiere, she hated people staring at her, but she knew that it was important to Rick. It was the opening day of Frozen Heat and they were going to the old opera theater for the first viewing.

Rick came up behind her as she was drawing on her eyeliner. "Are you almost ready?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Kate glared at him in the mirror. He got the hint and walked away silently. She touched up her lipstick. She was feeling self conscious. She was so used to being surrounded by criminals, cops, and detectives, but tonight, her company would include famous actors, directors, writers, and socialites.

Rick walked back into the bathroom. "The limo's out front," he said, pointing over his shoulder.

She capped her lipstick and threw it into her clutch along with her badge and cell phone. "I'm ready." He looped his arm in hers and they walked down to the limo.

The chauffer opened the door for them. "Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett, you both look lovely," he nodded to them.

"Thanks, Mac," said Rick, slipping him a twenty.

She slid in first and the door was closed behind them. They reclined against the black leather seats. Rick rested his hand on her knee. "Are you packing?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "what kind of question is that?"

"Good," he said. "These premieres can get a little out of hand sometimes with the super- fans and all."

"Don't worry, Castle," said Kate, smirking, "I'll protect you from your crazy fan stalkers."

"Oh, and uh, just to warn you, Gina is going to be there," he muttered under his breath.

"Okay," she said nonchalantly. She didn't mind Regina. She was the saner of Rick's two ex wives.

Rick coughed. "Natalie Rhodes is going to be there too," he said quietly.

Kate glanced at him. "I assumed that much. Considering she is playing the lead in the movie."

"So there's no bad blood between you two?" he asked.

"No."

He shook his head. "Shame. The paparazzi would have loved a Nikki Heat cat fight."

"Sorry to disappoint you Castle, but I have nothing against Natalie," she said as the limo pulled up outside the theater. There was a huge red carpet leading to the door. Surrounding the carpet behind velvet ropes stood the press and fans, screaming and taking photos. The flashing lights were already blinding, and they weren't even on the carpet yet.

The chauffer opened the door and Rick got out, giving a wave and a dazzling smile to the crowd before he offered his hand to Kate to help her out.

When she looped her arm in his, the crowd went wild. Bulbs flashed and fans stuck their hands out for them to shake. Some people held out books and pens for Castle to sign. He obliged to a few autographs before leading her further along the carpet where the press were. Rick put his arm around her waist and they posed for the cameras.

The light was blinding, but they stood there for a good five minutes before moving on.

"Rick Castle!" a newscaster shouted to him. They approached the woman.

"Anna Dean, Mr. Castle, Entertainment Tonight," she introduced herself. "And this is?" she gestured to Kate.

"Detective Kate Beckett," Rick said.

"The detective that inspired Nikki Heat?" asked Anna, nodding in approval of Kate.

"Yes," answered Castle, "my muse." He gave Kate a kiss on the cheek.

Kate smiled sheepishly.

Anna stuck a microphone in front of them. "What's it like seeing a character portraying you come to life?"

"It's a little weird to see my antics on the big screen, but it's also an honor to be Rick's muse," she said nudging him.

"So, are you two an item?" asked Anna.

"I guess you could say that," said Kate.

"We've been dating for a year and a half now," said Rick.

"Do you see a wedding in the future?" prodded the reporter.

Kate glanced at Rick out of the corner of her eye. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. "Well, um…"

"Yes," responded Rick immediately.

She turned to him. "Really?"

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. "Don't you?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Anna broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well! I'll let you two go. Enjoy the evening." She turned her attention on one of the actors.

Castle answered a few more questions, but Kate remained silent from that point on. When they entered the theater, she could still see the camera lights dancing in front of her eyes.

She grabbed his arm. "What the hell was that?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why would you tell her that?" she asked, poking him in the chest, leaving his shirt rumpled.

"Because it's true!" he said, shrugging.

"Well I don't want the whole world to know that! Shouldn't I have known that you want to get married before a reporter does?!"

"I thought you knew!" he said incredulously.

"No! Did it *look* like I knew when I said 'Really?' like some stupid idiot?!" she hissed.

He grinned at her playfully. "Okay, one: 'stupid idiot' is redundant. And two: when two people love each other, they naturally get married… eventually."

"I know but- ugh!" she threw her hands up in frustration because she knew he was right. "Stop smiling," she snapped at him.

He frowned. "Sorry," but started grinning again. "I love you?"

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "Love you too," she grumbled.

He kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go find our seats."

Rick showed their VIP passes to the guard in front of the staircase. They had private balcony seats on the second floor next to the screenwriters and editors. The actors and directors were in a balcony across the theater from them. The opera house had a big screen placed where the stage used to be. They found their seats labeled "Richard Castle +1". She looked over at the actor's balcony and made eye contact with Natalie Rhodes who gave her a small wave and smile. The two made small talk with the people around them before the lights dimmed and the show began.

Kate had to admit that Natalie Rhodes portrayed her pretty amazingly. She captured little details about her that even she never noticed about herself. Natalie even held her fake gun the same way that Kate did. The actor playing Jamison Rook was handsome, but didn't even come close to capturing Castle's childish demeanor.

She was really getting into the movie when there was a commotion. There was a loud crash and Kate looked over to the actor's balcony. The door had been kicked in and a dark figure stood in the doorway. She squinted and could just see the outline of an old revolver in the figure's hand. The person raised the revolver and pointed it at Natalie Rhodes, who sat petrified in her seat.

"No!" Kate shouted, pulling her own gun, but she knew that she couldn't shoot from where she was; she might hit someone else.

There was a loud bang and Natalie crumpled to the ground. The figure jumped from the balcony and landed on his feet on the stage below. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and raised it in the air. "Sic semper tyrannis!" he shouted to the crowd before he took off backstage.

Beckett got to her feet. "Hold my purse, Castle," she said tossing it at him. She threw open the door and took off after the perp.

"Okay," he said.

A young writer sitting behind them tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Your girlfriend's a badass," the writer stated.

Castle tucked her purse inside his jacket and grinned to himself. "I know," he said, and took off running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett reached the stage just in time to see the perp disappear through an emergency exit, his tailcoat flapping in the cold winter air.

"Stop, NYPD!" she shouted. She sprinted after him, not an easy feat in her five-inch Louboutins. The cold air hit her like a wall, biting into her exposed skin.

The killer glanced back over his shoulder, but the dark of the night prevented her from seeing his face. He kept running, heading for an alleyway.

Beckett planted her feet, aimed, and fired. The bullet grazed the killer's shoulder, but he kept running, diving sideways into the alley. She kicked off her shoes, and ran for him.

When she turned the corner, she saw the perp struggling to mount a horse. "A horse?" she thought, taking aim for another shot. The sound of the gun spooked the horse. It reared, the bullet missing it and hitting a trashcan, and took off at a canter.

She knew that she couldn't chase a horse, so she pulled out her cell phone out and dialed Esposito.

"Beckett, what's up? How's the premiere?" Espo answered.

"Natalie Rhodes has been murder, the perp got away on a Thoroughbred black horse a minute ago, down 79th Street," she informed him.

"A horse?"

"Can you just send uniforms to the theater and then look for a man riding a horse around New York?" she said.

"On it," said Esposito. "Castle called a few minutes ago, so they should be there already."

"Thanks," she said hanging up. She picked her heels off the pavement and started to walk back to the theater. She reached the stage door, giving it a tug. It was locked. She sighed, walking around to the front of the building. Cop cars were parked on the curb, their lights flashing. Esposito and Ryan approached her and she led them inside. She flashed her badge to the guard in front of the actor's balcony. The guard nodded to them, stepping aside. The rest of the actors were milling about in the hallway, chatting excitedly. They had never been to such an exciting premiere.

The Jamison Rook actor stepped in front of them, blocking their way. He was a good foot taller than any of them. His hair was perfectly quaffed, but his tux was unbuttoned, and he looked panicked.

"NYPD, move aside," Beckett instructed him.

He didn't budge. "Why did this happen to Natalie?" he asked. "What did she do?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll let you know," she told him.

"Natalie was my best friend," he said, his voice cracking. He buried his face in his hands.

Beckett placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to catch the guy who did this," she said.

He looked down at her. "That's not going to make her come back, though. It's not going to make it any better."

"No, it won't make it any better, but it will bring her justice." She gently nudged him out of the way, they proceeded into the booth.

Natalie laid on the carpeted floor, her eyes still wide in shock. The bullet went straight through her head, leaving a hole in the wall behind her. He blond hair settled around her, her dress was stained with blood.

"Get the bullet and send it to ballistics," she instructed Ryan as Perlmutter entered the room.

"This better be good," said Perlmutter, "I was in the middle of a good nap." He looked at the body. "Is that Natalie Rhodes?"

"Yeah," said Beckett.

Perlmutter shook his head. "Dammit, how are they going to finish the Nikki Heat series without her? I hope they get a hot replacement for her, maybe Angelina Jolie or… ooh! Stana Katic," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Who?" asked Esposito.

Beckett clapped her hands. "Guys! Focus, dead body, here."

Perlmutter bent down next to Natalie. "Well, she was definitely shot."

Beckett cocked her head. "Thank you, Doctor Obvious."

He scoffed, "What else do you want me to say? We don't need to know how she died! I can't tell you who the killer is, that's your job."

"Oh," said Esposito. "Right."

Perlmutter stood up. "Can I go now?"

Beckett nodded, "Enjoy your nap."

Ryan dug the bullet out of the wall and held it out to Perlmutter in a baggie. "Run this to ballistics."

Perlmutter walked past him without taking the bullet.

"Or… I could do it, that's cool too," Ryan muttered, leaving with the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle threw open the stage door. Glancing around, he searched for Beckett. A few feet away, he saw her heels lying on the wet ground. He sprinted over to them, trying to figure out which way she had gone. He heard gunshots coming from a nearby alley.

He turned the corner and saw a dark figure getting away on a horse, Kate stood in the street, her gun up. He barely had time to register this before he took off running again. He didn't take the same alleyway; he knew he would never catch him on foot, but went a hundred yards down, finding a shortcut to the next street.

When he emerged into the streetlight, he looked to his left. The horse was approaching quickly, the sound of its hooves growing louder and louder. Castle desperately looked around, searching for something to use to stop the perp. He grabbed a nearby rusty metal trashcan from a stoop and threw it as the horse passed him. Castle really hadn't expected to hit anything, but to his surprise, the can hit the rider squarely in the chest, ejecting him from the saddle.

Castle did a momentary victory dance before hurrying to detain Natalie Rhode's killer. The man lay on his side, clutching his shoulder. Castle saw blood seeping through his white gloves.

"Call an ambulance!" said the man in an English accent.

Castle took him by the arm, yanking him to his feet.

The man groaned. "My shoulder, it's bleeding."

"Good," said Castle, taking off his bowtie and using it as handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the murder of Natalie Rhodes."

"What?!" cried the man.

"You have the right to remain silent, so I would shut up if I were you," said Castle, leading him back to the theater.

"What are you talking about?" said the man.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Castle. He heard the whine of approaching cruisers. "Just wait until my girlfriend gets to you." He couldn't wait to see Kate's face when he dragged in the killer.

He yanked at the door he had come out of. Locked. He stepped back, determining how hard of a kick it would need to open. He had seen Ryan do it hundreds of times, so kicking a door in seemed like a piece of cake. Castle took wound up and kicked it as hard as he could. The door vibrated on its hinges but didn't budge and now he had a sore foot. After a quick intake of breath, he grasped at his ankle.

His detainee took that moment to make a run for it.

"Hey!" cried Castle, straightening up and sprinting after him. "Running only makes you look guilty!"

The guy didn't get far with his hurt shoulder. Castle quickly caught up with him and dragged him to the front of the theater. Five cop cars idled on the sidewalk, lights flashing.

Beckett and Ryan emerged from the building, deep in conversation.

Castle grinned, "Perfect timing!" he said loudly.

Beckett turned to him.

"Look who I found," he said smugly.

Beckett stared at him. "Who's that?"

Castle faltered. "The- the killer?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

Beckett stepped closer to him. "No it's not."

Castle frowned. "But… but the- and the…" he stammered. He made a throwing gesture, reenacting how he caught the man. "And the-"

"Castle, I'm not playing games here-"

"No, no, no! You shot him!" said Castle quickly. "Look!" he pointed to the bullet wound on his right shoulder.

Beckett studied the wound. "I shot the killer in the _left _shoulder," she said.

Castle was devastated. "What? Are you sure?"

"Who the hell are _you?" _asked Beckett, staring at the man.

"I'm not saying anything," said the man.

Beckett's mouth twitched. "Alright, you can talk now, or later." She turned to Ryan. "Take him to the precinct."

Ryan nodded, taking the suspect by the arm and shoving him into his car.

"Where did you find him?" Beckett asked Castle.

"He was getting away on the horse so I threw a trashcan and knocked him down," said Castle.

Beckett cocked her head. "How did you catch him? You were behind me and that horse was going full speed."

Castle shrugged. "I dunno, I took another path."

"But still… there's no way you would have caught up to him even if you did take a shortcut."

Castle realized something. "That's right. And what's even weirder is that I got onto the next street _before _that guy. How is that possible?"

"Unless the real killer made a stop-"

"-and switched places with that other guy-"

"-so we would chase the decoy killer-"

"-and the real killer could get away," finished Castle.


End file.
